Because medical equipment contributes significantly to healthcare costs, there is a need for simpler and less costly equipment. The design of earlier drug delivery equipment has several drawbacks. Some notable drawbacks of prior designs are costly and complex equipment manufacturability.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a known non-integrated iontophoretic drug delivery system. An electronic controller typically utilizes a microcomputer to control and regulate a drug dose (measured in milliAmp-minutes (mA-min)) to an individual/patient. The electronic controller controls and regulates an electrical current and may utilize LEDs, LCDs, and audio annunciators for user feedback. A pair of electrodes is operably connected to the electronic controller via cable leads. The electronic controller utilizes a current regulator to provide a regulated current for a regulated period as required to provide a regulated dose. The current regulator also limits the current to protect the user/patient. When a finite charge is achieved, e.g., 80 mA-min +/−5%, the current regulator is zeroed and the treatment is completed. At completion, the user turns off the controller and removes the single-use disposable electrodes.
A power source, e.g., 9.0 V alkaline battery, is operably connected to the electronic controller. The controller is typically designed to last for several years and incorporate a power source that is capable of providing power for approximately 40 to 60 treatments before needing to be replaced.
The present invention is provided to address these and other considerations.